leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
V1.0.0.152
(December 7th) * Season 3 item overhaul * Jungle changes * Mastery update * Rune renaming and rebalancing |Related = * V1.0.0.152 Patch Notes |Prev = V1.0.0.151 |Next = V1.0.0.153 }} Patch V1.0.0.152 was the first patch of Preseason 3. It brought about a massive overhaul on items, the Summoner's Rift jungle, masteries, summoner spells and runes. ** h 500 gold - compared to before which required an 8 kill streak. ** Example: A player with a 4 death streak will be worth 126 gold - compared to before which required a 6 death streak. ** ** Base Health increased to 8800 from 8000. ** Health per minute increased to 140 from 125. * You can find full details on the jungle changes in the Pre-Season 3 website, located here. Twisted Treeline * Increased low level death times and slightly decreased high level death times. * Reduced the amount of experience split by two and three nearby players. * Clarified the mana regeneration bonus on the altar tooltips. * Tweaked Altar vision rules: ** Neutral altars will no longer grant vision. ** Stealthed champions can no longer capture altars. ** will be revealed if within 300 distance of a capturable altar (this is to allow her to capture altars without expending spell cooldowns to forcibly remove herself from stealth). Items * : ** Reduced magic penetration from 20 to 15. ** Decreased maximum charges from 25 to 18. ** Decreased the duration of the burn effect from 3 to 2 seconds. ** Increased the delay between charge gains from 1 to 1.5 seconds. ** Increased the burn amount from 1.67% to 1.75% of max health per second. ** Fixed a bug that caused the first tick of burn to not consume a charge. * : ** New Recipe: + ** Total Gold Cost: 1250 (combine cost: 150) ** +25 Attack Damage ** +20 Armor ** +12% Life Steal ** Unique Passive: Your basic attacks against minions and monsters have a 20% chance to deal 200 bonus magic damage. ** Unique Active: A stealth-detecting mist grants vision in the target area for 10 seconds (1 minute cooldown). * Temporarily disabled (conflicts with new ). * Temporarily disabled (conflicts with new ). * The following new Season 3 items are disabled: ** ** (reworked) ** and its upgrades ** ** ** ** ** ** Crystal Scar * Increased global mana regeneration aura from 1.5% to 2% bonus regeneration per 1% of mana missing. * The following new Season 3 items are disabled: ** ** and its upgrades ** ** ** ** ** Proving Grounds * The following new Season 3 items are disabled: ** ** and its upgrades ** ** ** ** ** General (Stats) * Movement speed: ** Movement speed bonus on all boot items has been reduced by 25. ** Base movement speed on all champions has been increased by 25. * Basic cost for stats: ** Attack damage has generally been made cheaper by roughly 5 to 10%. ** Attack speed has generally been made more expensive by roughly 20% ** Armor and magic resistance has generally been made more expensive by roughly 10 to 20%. ** Basic items have had their statistics and gold values adjusted to match. * Premiums for Tier 3 items: ** Gold premiums on Tier 3 items have generally been reduced across the board. This means that the deeper the build tree - generally the less statistics the item gives or the more expensive it will be compared to before. * Penetration changes: ** Percentage penetration now applies before flat penetration. This means that combining the two statistics will amplify the effect of both - compared to live which reduced the effectiveness of both. ** armor penetration reduced to 35% from 40%. ** magic penetration reduced to 35% from 40%. ** magic penetration reduced to 15 from 20. ** magic penetration reduced to 15 from 20. Items * Removed ** The following items have been removed and items that built out of them have had their recipe changed: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** * Reworked: ** The following items have been changed and have had their passives and statistics modified: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** * New items: ** The following items are new and will be available on Summoner's Rift: *** Jungle-Focused: **** **** **** **** **** *** Support-Focused: **** **** **** **** *** Attack-Focused: **** **** **** **** **** **** **** *** Defense-Focused: **** **** **** *** Charged Items: **** **** **** * Boot upgrades: ** All Tier 2 boots can now be upgraded further with an enchantment for a gold cost – All Tier 2 boots share from the same pool of enchantments. *** : Increases movement speed by 15. *** : Dealing damage to a champion with a single target attack or spell grants you a movement speed boost that decays over 2 seconds. *** : Your , and cooldowns are reduced by a percentage. *** : Allied champions moving towards you gain a movement speed boost. Additionally, nearby allied minions gain a large movement speed bonus. *** : Being at fountain instantly restores your health and mana. Additionally, you gain a very large movement speed boost that decays over 8 seconds. This passive is disabled if you are in combat. * You can find full details on the items on the Pre-Season 3 website. Summoner Spells * : ** Now available on Summoner's Rift and Crystal Scar. ** Cooldown increased to 210 seconds from 125. ** Shield amount reduced to 95 + 20 per level from 100 + 25 per level. ** increases the shield amount by 20 instead of reducing the cooldown by 20 seconds. ** Shield duration reduced to 2 seconds from 4 seconds. * : ** Duration increased to 5 seconds from 4. ** Cooldown reduced to 60 seconds from 70. ** Radius reduced to 1200 from 1400. ** now maintains sight on units revealed by Clairvoyance for 5 seconds instead of extending the duration by 2 seconds. * : ** Now restores 40% maximum mana to you and nearby allies. ** now increases the mana restoration by 25%, up from 20% (total 50% max mana to you and allies). * : ** Now reduces attack speed by 50%. ** Movement speed reduction reduced to 30% from 40%. ** Now reduces all damage dealt by 30% from 70% for attacks and 30% from abilities/items. * : ** Cooldown increased to 300 seconds from 265. ** is now calculated after other cooldown reductions. * : ** Health restored per level reduced to 15 from 25. ** Amount allies are healed for increased to 100% from 50%. ** now increases your champion's max health by 5 per level instead of increasing the amount by 10%. ** Cooldown increased to 300 seconds from 270. * : ** Cooldown increased to 210 seconds from 180. * : ** Disabled. * : ** Now always increases your movement speed after reviving. ** now grants bonus health after reviving instead of a temporary speed boost. * : ** Disabled. Masteries * Masteries have been reworked. * All Mastery Pages have been reset. * You can find full details on the new masteries on the Pre-Season 3 website. Runes * Runes have been renamed to be more representative of their actual function (e.g. Mark of Desolation renamed to Mark of Armor Penetration). * Lesser Mark of Armor Penetration: ** Armor Penetration reduced to 0.72 from 0.93. * Mark of Armor Penetration: ** Armor Penetration reduced to 1 from 1.29. * Greater Mark of Armor Penetration: ** Armor Penetration reduced to 1.28 from 1.66. * Lesser Mark of Magic Penetration: ** Magic Penetration reduced to 0.49 from 0.53. * Mark of Magic Penetration: ** Magic Penetration reduced to 0.68 from 0.74. * Greater Mark of Magic Penetration: ** Magic Penetration reduced to 0.87 from 0.95. * Lesser Glyph of Magic Penetration: ** Magic Penetration reduced to 0.35 from 0.38. * Glyph of Magic Penetration: ** Magic Penetration reduced to 0.49 from 0.53. * Greater Glyph of Magic Penetration: ** Magic Penetration reduced to 0.63 from 0.68. * Lesser Quintessence of Armor Penetration: ** Armor Penetration reduced to 1.42 from 1.85. * Quintessence of Armor Penetration: ** Armor Penetration reduced to 1.99 from 2.59. * Greater Quintessence of Armor Penetration: ** Armor Penetration reduced to 2.56 from 3.33. * Lesser Quintessence of Magic Penetration: ** Magic Penetration reduced to 1.11 from 1.21. * Quintessence of Magic Penetration: ** Magic Penetration reduced to 1.56 from 1.69. * Greater Quintessence of Magic Penetration: ** Magic Penetration reduced to 2.01 from 2.18. * Lesser Mark of Hybrid Penetration: ** Armor Penetration reduced to 0.5 from 0.56. ** Magic Penetration increased to 0.34 from 0.32. * Mark of Hybrid Penetration: ** Armor Penetration reduced to 0.7 from 0.74. ** Magic Penetration increased to 0.48 from 0.44. * Greater Mark of Hybrid Penetration: ** Armor Penetration reduced to 0.9 from 1. ** Magic Penetration increased to 0.61 from 0.57. * Lesser Quintessence of Hybrid Penetration: ** Armor Penetration reduced to 0.99 from 1.11. ** Magic Penetration increased to 0.77 from 0.72. * Quintessence of Hybrid Penetration: ** Armor Penetration reduced to 1.39 from 1.55. ** Magic Penetration increased to 1.09 from 1.01. * Greater Quintessence of Hybrid Penetration: ** Armor Penetration reduced to 1.79 from 2. ** Magic Penetration increased to 1.41 from 1.3. General * Fixed a bug that causes projectile-based skillshots to not appear when fired out of the fog of war (ex: ). * The Nexus turrets in the Crystal Scar and Proving Grounds will now kill invulnerable units. * Updated all bots' items, masteries, and summoner spells to account for Season 3 changes. * Improved bots' summoner spell logic and made usage consistent across all bots. * Fixed how custom game Twisted Treeline bots adjust to players' laning decisions. * Spells that target your own champion will now put an outline glow around your champion. * Unbound default key bindings for 'Toggle Health Bars' and 'Toggle Minion Health Bars' * Champion passives will now display their cooldown time over the passive icon. Spectator Mode * Retreat pings will now be team colored in spectator mode. * Target pings will now only last 6 seconds in spectator mode. * Directed camera algorithms have been improved. Undocumented Changes * Updated classic splash art and icons for , , , and . * Minor changes to square. * Changed the particle of . * enabled on Summoner's Rift. Patch Preview video Category:补丁说明 de:V1.0.0.152 en:V1.0.0.152 fr:V1.0.0.152 pl:V1.0.0.152 ru:V1.0.0.152